


In Front of Her

by Drug_Tito



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drug_Tito/pseuds/Drug_Tito
Summary: Oh, what had he done to deserve her? It was both a blessing and a curse. Why did he dream of her, why did he long for her?  Eustace's thoughts on Mary Tudor.





	In Front of Her

Oh, what had he done to deserve her? It was both a blessing and a curse. Why did he dream of her, why did he long for her? 

 

“This must stop!” he said to himself. “He can’t, mustn’t shouldn’t be in love with her.” He was trying to deny it for a long time now. But he couldn’t (as much as he wanted to) escape her. Her charms, her beauty… “Oh Eustace, drop the image of her face in your mind!” Oh, her soft features her light rosy lips, her dark auburn hair, her blue-grey eyes… “God Eustace, god damn stop it!”

 

He had first seen her many years ago when she was just a girl of 13. And in these years she had blossomed from a frail teenage girl to a young woman of rear beauty. And he had fallen for her. Completely fallen for her.

 

And she had filled his days.

 

And now he was standing here, dangerously close to her, feeling her hot breath on his face, on his lips. Oh, even if it would be the death of him, he had to kiss her. Just had to. And so he did. His lips connected fully with hers as time stopped. She didn’t resist but urged him on with full passion. It was the happiest moment of his life – knowing that she loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Found some old one-shots on Chary and thought that they could be interesting to read. Since they are quite old, written when I wasn't a skilled writer (am I now?), the quality is quite low. Please review I you find the time!


End file.
